Scared
by PandaPjays
Summary: Rei's not scared of many things but Kai's driving is certainly one of them. KaiRei


Hi guys, it's been a while ^^ How's everyone going? I've missed this fandom more than words can express so... ironically now I think about it, I wrote a little Rei-based oneshot.

OH! While I think of it, I have a favour to ask. I'm writing an essay about the way fanfiction expands and enhances the canon universe. I'm looking specifically at Beyblades, Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. If you happen to know any particularly good fanfics that helped to expand your understanding about the characters/setting etc please please PLEASE let me know.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** Bey is STILL not mine I wish I could have brought that much amazingness into the world

* * *

In this world there aren't many things I'm afraid of. Heights? Not an issue. Clowns? They're funny, I guess, if you're into that sort of thing. Small, dark places? Great places to nap.

Ok, so maybe big, angry dogs give me a little bit of pause but I digress.

There is only one thing that can take me from normal, laidback and awesome(ly humble) to pants-shittingly terrified in less than a second: Kai's driving.

Unfortunately, Kai's one of those types that insists on driving everywhere and 'doesn't trust' anyone else to touch his precious baby.

Personally I believe this is because his brakes don't actually work and no one else has learned the art of going at terrifyingly high speeds with no way to stop.

Sorry, did I say art? I meant life-threateningly-insane-quasi-talent-that's-sure-to-kill-us-all-someday.

So with this in mind, can we see why when Kai suggested that we go to the beach with the keys in hand I was a little...hesitant? I mean, the idea of Kai in swimming trunks is enough to make me go a little soft in the head but the beach is about an hour's drive away. An hour of the aforementioned pants-shitting terror.

Unfortunately, Kai's just a little prideful of his driving abilities and tends to act like a spoiled 6-year-old whenever his abilities are questioned (if you tell anyone I'll kill you myself. Can you imagine what would happen to Mr Ice-king's reputation if that got out? No? Neither can I and _that's what scares me_)

And hence we come, as we inevitably must, to the ridiculous situation we're in right now. Kai's holding the keys and glaring at me, just _daring _me to voice the concerns I might have over his plans.

Unfortunately, I've always been a sucker for dares. I just can't help myself.

"I am _not_ getting in that car with you." I say flatly. "You drive like a madman who has some kind of near-death-experience quota to fill. Not happening."

He actually looks a bit put out, like I've just said something I don't say every single time he even thinks about taking us for a ride in the death machine.

"Why do you say that every time?"

...At least he's paying attention? I guess? Can we chalk that one up to progress?

"Because it's true every time. And _every time_ when you tell me it's going to be different and I stupidly believe you before being terrified into incoherent wails within the first five minutes of getting into a car with you. No more! I won't be tricked by your insincere words of falsehood and trickery!" I declare.

Kai paused for a second, clearly impressed by my firm and true resolve.

"So...What you're saying is that my lies are insincere? Thus they are truthful?"

Alternatively he could be pausing to wrestle with a double negative. Tricky bastard. "I-" I start to say, trying to think around the terrifying realisation that I'm going to lose this battle. Not due to Kai's ingenuity or due to my lack of ability as an amazing(ly humble) tactician of the ages. But because I can't think of a single thing to say.

Kai smirks. "We're leaving in about ten minutes. I'd suggest you go grab your things." He holds up the keys and jangles them before turning and picking up his own gear and leaving the room to go and throw it in the car.

I huff and turn to go find my stuff. Stupid Kai and his stupid everything full of stupidity and self-assuredness and-Eh?

Kai has snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He props his head on my shoulder. "I'm not that bad at driving, am I?"

I refuse to be swayed by this tactic. Absolutely refuse. This is despite the fact that he smells so damn good- a mix of his normal delicious Kai-ness and the salty, sandy smell he's acquired after hunting down the beach gear for the past half hour. Also it's kind of nice how we fit so nicely together with him being just tall enough-

No. I am firm. I am rock. I am... leaning back for a kiss.

Weak! Weak Rei!

I pull back and turn to regard him with what I hope is a cool and aloof look. "You're terrible at driving. SO terrible that I know when I get in that car I'm going to not only spend the entire car ride praying that we don't manage to plough into a wall but also the entire time we're at the beach thanking whatever Gods were up there that we didn't die before beginning new prayers as soon as you decide it's time for us to go home."

He raises an eyebrow. "No really, Rei. Tell me how you truly feel"

I pause, thinking about my outburst. "No... that's about it. I hate your driving. I want to drive. Give me the keys."

You can see him considering it. But in his irrational Kai-way. Just because Kai has an air of seriousness around him at all times (No, really, You should see the way he goes about brushing his teeth in the morning. There's a _plan._ God forbid you mess up the _plan_) do not mistake that for logic. Logic and Kai have a funny relationship whereby Kai, straddling a rocket ship going to the Bermuda Triangle, gives the finger to logic who's travelling on a talking dinosaur to Pluto.

"Fine." He snaps.

He hands me the keys.

Wait, what just happened exactly? Why isn't there some kind of angel choir singing? Some Shiny holy light? Anything? No? God too busy to provide some kind of atmosphere for this all important and life-defining moment?

Obviously.

I snatch the keys and run to the car, sitting in the driver's seat before Kai has the chance to change his mind. Even as I sit here it still feels a little surreal. I mean, how long have Kai and I been together? I can't remember there ever being a time when Kai and Car haven't meant I'd be spending the journey working out new curses and inventive ways to insult his mother.

Kai makes his slightly more sedate way to the passenger seat and sits down, buckling himself in and folding his arms to glare at the dashboard.

"Really?" I ask. "You're going to be that way?"

"Yes." He answers simply, continuing to burn a hole in the dash with his eyes.

I laugh. "Whatever, it's a long drive and I no longer fear for our lives! Nothing can bring me down!"

I put the car into reverse and back out of the garage, humming happily to myself.

Life is good, you know. Yes, Kai may be angry at me at this present moment but he's got an hour to get over himself (more than enough time, in my experience) and then we'll have a great time at the beach, mostly because Kai and water and skin tight clothes were all made for each other and for me to enjoy. Maybe I'll make a sandcastle. Now that I'm not going to spend the whole time recovering from the ordeal I'll have time to relax and do beachy stuff.

Yes, I'm decided. I'll make a sandcastle that'll have at least six turrets and a moat and a big ol' castle wall around the outside to protect it from evil Kevin-sized raiders. It'll also have a princess, if only because that's what castles have, and I'll call her... Reileena. But she'll be trapped by a dragon! A big, green and black-

_CRUNCH_

The sound of the brick mailbox having a violent disagreement with the car pulls me out of my daydream.

_Shit_.

* * *

Please let me know what you think


End file.
